Doing What You Want
by Staff of Asclepius
Summary: Fuck this. Fuck all of it. Why does her mom get to do anything she wants. Abby wants to do what she wants. But what does Abby want to do? Or who? A late night visit to her best friend next door clears up all these questions for Abby.


**I do not own Santa Clarita Diet. But I wish I did.** Fuck this.

Fuck this entire situation.

Fuck her mom being a fucking undead man eating zombie.

Fuck her and dad killing people now.

Fuck all the lies.

Fuck school.

Fuck principle Novak.

Fuck fucking Serbia.

Fuck all of this fucking bullshit.

Fuck all of it.

She was done.

It was 11 pm, and she didn't even know what she was going to do or why. She only knew where.

She quietly started to tip toe through the house before remembering her parents were out doing god knows what. She walked normally and ended up outside. She stood in the drive way of her neighbors house. The house her best friend lived in. Her best friend, without whom she didn't think she would've been able to make it through these past few weeks. A boy who before a couple weeks ago she wouldn't have given the time of day to. Now she couldn't imagine her life without him.

She began to walk toward the front door, but then stopped. She didn't want to wake up the entire house. Besides, she was Abby fucking Hammond, she didn't need doors. Fuck it. Go big or go home. And home was the last place she wanted to be right now.

She climbed up the outside of the house onto the outdoor balcony. Then scaled the edge of the building standing on a ledge barely as wide as her toes. This was definitely a mistake. She finally made it to his window and prayed Eric wasn't asleep. She knocked on the glass three times and waited for a second.

Eric was lying in bed about to fall asleep when he heard 3 light taps at his window across the room. With all the spooky shit going on in his life right now he knew it couldn't be good, but he looked over anyway.

"Shit" he cried out loudly. He rushed to his window to let in the red head he'd been obsessed with for the past 10 years.

He slid the window open and held his hand out to help her in "What the fuck are you doing?"

"Coming into your room?" She asked sarcastically.

"But it's the middle of the night? And you know we have a front door right?"

"I didn't want to wake your mom up. Besides, this ways more fun." she said with a playful wink before crossing to the other side of the room.

He sighed. At this point he had come to expect weird shit in the middle of the night. Why was he surprised? "So what is it this time?" He sighed wiping the sleep from his eyes as he sat back down on the edge of his bed.

"What isn't it?" Abby began to pace. As soon as she saw his face she couldn't hold back anymore. "Fuck this. You know?" she looked over at him. "I'm so done with this bullshit. You know where my parents are?" Eric shrugged shaking his head to the side. " Yeah, me neither. Probably killing another guy and sticking him in a fucking freezer, or our bath tub, or burying him in the fucking dessert." She continued to rant as the paced his room. "Screw this bullshit. Why do my parents get to do whatever the hell they want. Especially my mom. God my mom. Always acting on all her 're supposed to be my parents. They're supposed to be the responsible ones and I'm supposed to be the one that's out in the middle of the night doing crazy shit. This isn't fair. I want to act on my impulses. I want to be a little impulsive sometimes."

"So be impulsive. What do you want to do?" Eric interrupted from the bed.

Suddenly it struck her why she was there. She looked at him for a second then smirked. The look in her eyes made him slightly uneasy.

"You" as she spoke the word she straddled him and planted one on him.

She kissed him for a couple seconds waiting for him to respond. When there was no response she nearly pulled away but then suddenly she felt his arms find their way around her waist as he kissed her back.

They sat there for what felt like forever. Kissing and taking in every inch of the other. Eric's hands moved up and down her back pulling her closer. Abby's arms wrapped around the nape of his neck playing with the hair and the bottom of his scalp. Suddenly she grinded her hips down earning a large moan from Eric. They separated for a breath and they looked at each other through the thick air surrounding them.

"Abby" Eric said in a husky breath.

"Shh" She silenced planting a kiss on his neck slowly making her way up.

"Abby, are. Are you sure about this?" Eric stuttered out.

She pulled back and looked him straight in the eye. "Eric. Can you just shut up for like 5 seconds?"

"Ye-yeah. I c-can do that." he stuttered out again and she fell back onto him with her lips.

They shared a few more chaste kisses and Abby started giggling. Eric paused and looked back at her with concern.

"What is it?" she continued to giggle "Am I doing something wrong"

"Oh, no. Definitely not. It's not you." she responded light heartedly planting a light kiss on him and grabbing the edges of his face with her hands. "Your perfect." She giggled a little more then looked at him again "God that's it. Your so perfect." His confused expression deepened. "You're so perfect and I can't believe I never saw that before. You're funny, and you're sweet, you'd do anything for me, and you're unsuspectingly hot."

"Thank you?" He questioned confused.

"You don't get it. Everything in my life is so fucked up. Except you. You're the one thing in my life that has stayed sane. And constant. I could not have made it through any of this without you." Eric smiled at this and she leaned forward again to kiss him. Abby began to pull at the hem of his shirt separating only for a second to pull the shirt over his head. During the brief second they were separated she looked down to admire his chest. It was nothing special, but it was by no means bad. It was what she had assumed it would look like.

She ran her hands over his chest and continued to kiss him. When suddenly Eric wrapped his arm tighter around her waist and flipped them both around so they were now lying down and he was on top of her. She looked up at him and laughed some more "Damn Eric taking charge."

Slowly Eric began to glide his hand up her stomach on the inside of her shirt. She moaned at his touch. No one had ever touched her like this before. He had never touched anyone like that before. His hand trailed up gradually stopping right below her breast. He realized she hadn't worn a bra that night, and now the only thing separating his hand from her naked breast was a few centimeters.

He hesitated for a moment before moving up. His hand collided with the bottom of her breast and his thumb stroked upwards caressing her nipple. She moaned into his mouth and he felt his erection twitch in his pants between her legs.

Abby was pulling at his hair just trying to bring his head closer to hers. She wanted to close any and all distance between them. She didn't know this was what she came here for, but it definitely felt right. Something about him just made her feel inexplicably better. He, this, was exactly what she needed. Emotionally, and his warm body grinding over hers didn't feel too bad either. Erica was surprisingly good at this. A bit fumbly and awkward at times. But she expected nothing less from a teenage virgin who also happened to be Eric, one of the most awkward people she knew.

Eric couldn't believe this was happening, he had dreamed of this for so long. He had liked Abby since he was old enough to know what liking a girl was. And he had been thinking of and "practicing" for this particular scenario since he was old enough to know what that was too.

What felt like forever passed as they continued to make out, and their bodies writhed together. Eric moved down to kiss her neck and Abby took this opportunity to whisper in his ear. "You know, when I said I wanted to do you. I did actually mean that."

Eric's entire body froze at her words and he lifted his head to look at her. "Wait what?"

She laughed and rested her hand on his cheek. "You're adorable, you know that?"

He stiffened again.

"Oh, no that's not a bad thing. It's a very good thing." She said kissing him again. "I just meant, if you want to, you know, we could." She waited for a reaction but nothing came. "I mean, if you don't want to we don't have to" she rushed out now feeling self conscious.

"Oh no, I definitely want to." he rushed out as soon as he registered what she said. Now he laughed at her, "Is that even a question? Of course I want to. Abby do you realize who you're talking to? I'm a teenage guy, I pretty much always want to."

She laughed back. "Ok well good." She smiled up at him and kissed him again. They separated for air after a few more kisses and Abby spoke again in a breathy soft voice. "So do you want to like, take our clothes off."

He pulled away and looked at her again "Oh you mean like now."

"Yeah now." She laughed at him.

"Yeah, um sure." He sat up freeing her from underneath him. She immediately pulled her shirt over her head and he stared at her chest. He couldn't blink or look away and he didn't want to. Those were definitely better then anything he had imagined. She had moved to start with her pants but stopped when she noticed his ogling.

"You done?" She asked, jerking him back to reality.

"Oh yeah, um yeah. I'm good. Where was I?" he asked flustered.

She laughed, "You were taking your pants off."

His eyebrows raised, "Oh yeah, that. That's what I was doing. That's a good plan."

"I mean I think so yeah."

Within the next minute they had both taken off their pants and were now seated side by side in only there underwear. She leaned over and kissed him again. They were back where they were before Eric was on top of Abby resting in between her legs as they kissed. But now he felt more free to really explore her body.

Abby reached down and stroked him from the outside of his underwear and his mouth fell open. "Oh my god yes." He spoke aloud.

"You want to now?"

He nodded his head violently before leaning down to kiss her again passionately. He reached over to his bed stand and opened a drawer as they kissed pulling out a condom.

She laughed again, "Well aren't you prepared."

"Well you know," He tried to defend himself but she cut him off.

"Shh, it's hot" She said kissing him again. "Now put it on."

He reached down and wrapped the plastic casing around himself. Within the next second they had both removed their underwear and the only thing separating them was a few inches as Eric held himself away in the air.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked. She nodded and he inched forward. He felt his tip touch her entrance slightly and his entire body shivered. "Are you ready."

"Yes Eric I'm ready, now just put it in." She spoke.

With those words he did. He shoved in to her filling her to the brim. She gripped his shoulder tightly, and he shuddered as soon as he was fully sheathed inside her. He sat there frozen for a moment as they both got used to the feeling before continuing.

About 20 minutes later they laid side by side. Both sweaty and a little sticky.

"So.. we did that." Abby said breaking the silence looking up at the ceiling.

"Yes, yes we did." He looked over at her. God, did she not like it? Was he not good? Was it too fast. Oh no. His head instantly started to flood with excuses and apologies. "Abby loo-"

She turned to look him in the eye. "It was perfect. Thank you." She said leaning forward to give him a quick kiss. She curled up beside him resting her head on his shoulder and stretching her arm across his chest. He held her close with his arm wrapped around her back and they soon fell asleep.

Of course it wasn't perfect. It was awkward, and fast, and honestly a little uncomfortable. But it was exactly what Abby needed. He was what Abby needed. And she could not imagine a more perfect end to her day then to fall asleep beside her best friend. Embraced, and feeling actually safe for once.

The next morning Abby woke up to the sound of a door creaking.

"Oh my god, Abby sorry. My bad guys. You kids have fun, there's waffles down stairs if you want them." Eric's spoke from the door way.

"MOM!" Eric screeched from the bed collapsing by Abby again after throwing a pillow at the door.

"Whoa get it!" They heard her cheer from the other side of the door. Eric groaned and Abby laughed beside him grabbing him again.


End file.
